


Millennium Tokens

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Multi, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: Twilight investigates the mystery of something Princess Celestia calls 'millennium tokens'. (Poem included! Mostly Prose!)





	Millennium Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/16/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/millennium-tokens-one-shot-fluff-discord-celestia-rarity-twilight

Millennium tokens was not something that Twilight Sparkle could find in a dictionary or any other reference book. It wasn't something anypony on the streets of any city in Equestria would know.

It was during one of her lunches with Princess Celestia in Canterlot that she heard the term. The princess had been having a cup of tea - a new flavor, if Twilight recalled correctly - and Twilight had been having a daisy sandwich without those little fried tomatoes that she liked because Rarity said that they would ruin her figure and Twilight wasn't about to argue with her marefriend about sandwiches.

While Twilight had been mulling over how to make her remarkably plain sandwich more appetizing without having to spend extra she realized that while she had been trying to rationalize countless decisions in order to make the perfect sandwich, Celestia had been talking about something that might have been important.

"Sorry, Prin-Celestia, could you repeat that?" Twilight had said, offering a sheepish smile and privately wondering if blaming the sandwich and Rarity's passive-aggressively imposed diet would get her out of this pickle.

Within her mind, Twilight praised herself. Pickles! How had she not thought of that? Those were way better than fried tomatoes and...

...according the menu wasn't available.

Celestia laughed slightly. "Are you sure that I should be the one repeating myself? I'm quite interested in what that sandwich was telling you."

Twilight's sheepishness intensified. "Uhh... well... it wasn't anything important or anything, this one uhh... just wanted to know the weather...?"

Twilight flashed her best smile, completely unaware that her jokes were terrible enough to be considered dangerous to the mental health of young children and that she had a very noticeable daisy petal caught between her teeth.

Celestia did end up repeating herself, and Twilight listened curiously. What was this 'millennium token' Discord had given the princess? She kept mentioning it by that name through the rest of their meal, never hinting at what it could be.

This is why Twilight had dragged - well not literally, she had to persuade Rarity to halt her latest project while she had been in a creative mood so she could come to Canterlot to help Twilight figure out the truth of the 'tokens', which meant her and Rarity could not stop to take in the 'chic atmosphere' of that new cafe that had opened right on one of the main boulevards of Canterlot.

Only then did they managed to reach the castle, where Twilight sought Princess Celestia's answer. What were 'millennium tokens' that Celestia had mentioned? She spoke about them almost casually, but there was nothing written about them anywhere! No archive or library held anything about the important-sounding mystery. Were these tokens some kind of magic artifact? That's where Twilight's thoughts had been straying in the case where she might be needed to study them or even use them to stop another enemy of Equestria.

At the same time, Twilight tried to listen to Rarity's concerns regarding her spring line, which was also important to the alicorn.

Rarity and her made their way through the halls of the castle which were warm and lit by the late morning sun. Their hooves made no little on the plush and brightly colored carpet of the high-ceilinged corridor.

A sudden sound caught Twilight's attention, causing her to halt. "Rarity! What was that?"

"Twilight, darling, are you so lost in your thoughts that you've forgotten the sound of Princess Celestia's voice?"

Twilight blinked, jaw agape at Rarity. "I what? Oh my goodness, we must be going down the wrong hall too..."

"We are."

Twilight sighed and backtracked according to Rarity's direction so they could find the source of Celestia's voice. The goddess' pleasant, almost motherly laughter could be heard echoing through the spacious halls of the castle and soon the two mares came to the threshold that gave them a full view of the scene playing out before them.

Standing in a hall with her near-silent secretary, Raven, was Princess Celestia. Her multi-colored mane flowed in the sunlight that she had brought forth at dawn, and she smiled kindly upon a bouquet of flowers unlike Twilight had ever seen.

Each part from petal to stem was a college of different flowers that both Twilight and Rarity knew to grow in Equestria, only they had been picked apart and mushed together somehow, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind about who could have given such an unusually exotic bouquet to her former mentor.

"Discord," Twilight whispered.

Rarity had not heard what Twilight had said, and was instead thinking of how she might be able to work some of those blooms into a floral trim for the upcoming line Twilight had pulled her away from, after all everything was still in the drafting stage and sketching the placement of a few trims here and there wouldn't be a problem.

"So that's what a millennium token is," Twilight concluded, "a token of affection."

"Mm-hm," Rarity chirped next to her, red spectacles still balanced on her muzzle.

"This... well it's certainly not what I expected." Twilight said, watching as the princess tucked a flower behind her ear.

"You do realize what this means, don't you Twilight?"

"We accidentally wasted time on something silly?"

"You must give me a millennium's worth of these tokens, starting today."

"But Rarity, you're not even going to live for a millennium!"

"You can at least try, dear."

"How? How in Equestria am I supposed to buy you one thousand year's worth of gifts when you won't make it past three centuries at most! Gah, this doesn't make any sense!"

"Well I certainly won't be living that long with your negative attitude."

"Twilight! Rarity!" Princess Celestia called, "How good to see you both, would you care to stay for tea?"

Millennium tokens  
are but little gifts  
to build a bridge  
to cross time spent apart.


End file.
